


Somtimes I just Want to hit you: Otherwise known as Kenzi's Education

by xXxMistressofravexXx



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Education, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, PWP, Plot-what-plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxMistressofravexXx/pseuds/xXxMistressofravexXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzi went to Dyson's with every intention of being mad at the stubborn shifter and giving him a piece of her mind.  He wasn't returning her calls and that just wasn't okay.  It hurt her more than she cared to admit, but has Kenzi bitten off more than she can chew?  She encounter an intriguing proposition from a rather sexy Dyson and she's not inclined to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somtimes I just Want to hit you: Otherwise known as Kenzi's Education

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I do not own obviously. It There would totally be more Denzi if I did. 
> 
> This is my first Lost girl fanfiction and I am very open to comments and criticism. This is going to be my outlet for a desperate need of Denzi pr0n lol.
> 
> Inspired by this gif on tumblr   
> http://fuckyeahdysonkenzi.tumblr.com/post/45153105135

Sometimes...I just wanna hurt you: Kenzi's Education

 

 

Kenzi was pissed, she couldn't believe how Dyson was acting and after that he wasn't returning her calls at all. She couldn't believe him. So she was heading straight over to his loft and going to give him a piece of her mind.

 

As she approached his door she could hear pounding, presumably he was going ten rounds with the punching bag. She sighed and took a deep breath, preparing for what was to come. She began pounding on the door.

 

“Go away!” She heard his voice yell. 

 

Kenzi continued to bang, even louder this time. 

 

“GO AWAY!” She heard the wolf in his voice this time, although a little bit scared she still persisted. It was soon that the door was flung open. “I said go away! What are you deaf?” Dyson yelled as he wrenched the door open. “Kenzi...” He murmured after the realization dawned in his eyes. The accompanying slap was not unexpected. 

 

She hit him much harder than he had been expecting from a human and especially a girl of her size.

 

“You like that? You want some more?” Kenzi said as another resounding smack landed on Dyson's face. He looked blankly at the little Russian girl before him. “Cause I can go all night.” Kenzi wound back for another slap when he caught her wrist in his hand, holding it firmly yet gentle at the same time.

 

“Enough.” He whispered as he just looked at her. He could feel how upset he had made her and how angry she was with him. What was worth he knew that he had hurt his little human friend in some way. Although if Dyson was being entirely honest with himself, he didn't have _entirely_ pure feelings about Kenzi anymore. Not since she had gotten his love back. But as he saw the water in her eyes he felt a sharp twinge in his heart. His thumb stroked the inside of her wrist and he saw her look down and shake her head. 

 

“No, no, no.” Kenzi shook his head. “This is not how this was supposed to go.” She sounded angry at herself.

 

“How was this supposed to go?” There was a hint of a smile teasing Dyson's lips at her voice, he felt the shutter that had went through her. 

 

“I was supposed to come over here, yell at you and hit you...” Kenzi's sentence trailed off as she felt Dyson's nose brush the skin on her wrist. “...aiyii, don't do that.” Kenzi said with shuttered breath. These feelings that were coming up for Dyson weren't write, he was Bo's. She had succeeded and gotten his love back and now Bo and he could be together. _Dammit Kenzi!_ She cursed herself internally. _If you had just gotten laid recently then he wouldn't be effecting you like this._

 

Dyson could smell her arousal and he was pleased. It seemed that the little Russian bombshell in front of him was in need of being taken care of. 

 

“You've had such a rough time lately, haven't you Kenzi?” Dyson's voice was pitched low and she felt the quiver in her legs when his voice caressed over her. “Tch...and no one's been there to take care of the Kenz in the way that she really needs, is there?” His voice was like rolling thunder and Kenzi had to bite hard into her lip to suppress a moan. 

 

“Y-Yes.” Kenzi's bright quicksilver eyes looked up at him, he could almost hear the desire that pounded within her veins and it was quite entertaining to see. “I mean no.” 

 

“That's really too bad. But I have been around for a long time Kenzi, you'd be surprised at the things I could teach you.” He winked at her and a quite moan was pulled from her mouth along with a stream of Russian. “О мой бог, Kenzi, во что Вы получили себя?” 

 

“ _Oh non ten idea, un pouco.”_ Dyson whispered in her ear as Kenzi attempted to control the shutter that was forced through her body, forcing her to try and shake it off. He trailed a finger down her throat and delighted in her obvious reaction. Kenzi was going to be a lot of fun to educate.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> О мой бог, Kenzi, во что Вы получили себя?~Oh my god, Kenzi, what have you gotten yourself into?  
> Oh non ten idea, un pouco~Oh you have no idea, little one.


End file.
